


“It's just so. . .normal”

by miagirl3



Series: ColdFlash Bingo [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Barry Allen is The Flash, Coldflash Bingo 2019, High School Reunion, Leonard Snart is Captain Cold, Leonard Snart is a Softie, Light Angst, M/M, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Barry is going to his high school reunion with his husband and Leonard Snart has some concerns.





	“It's just so. . .normal”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the ColdFlash Bingo 2019

“Len are you ready yet,” Barry yelled from the bathroom as he fixed his bowtie.

“Why do I have to go again,” Len asked as he put himself in the Bathroom and Barry could see that he was dressed in a nice simple black tux as well.

“Because it's my ten year high school reunion and I would love it if my husband went,” Barry told him with look that made Snart surrender and smile.

“You're right honey. I would be glad to go with you to your high school reunion,” Snart told him feeling a little defeated. He could never say no to Barry.

“Thank you and I love you,” Barry told him as he walked out of the bathroom towards Snart to give him a gentle kiss.

“Anything for the scarlet speedster,” Len said jokingly as the two made it out to the car for Len to drive them.

It didn't take long for them to arrive and Len just looked at the building.

“This was your high school,” he asked. He knew that he and Barry have their differences when it comes to school. For instance Len dropped out and got a GED while Barry went all the way to college, but he was still surprised that his husband did anything that was considered normal.

“What do you mean by that,” Barry asked him as he parked the car.

“It's just so. . .normal,” Snart told him as Barry laughed.

“Len I was a normal kid for most of my life. A nerd who was bullied, always made fun of for running and not fighting back. I've always ran, but I didn't really do anything with it except run away until I got my speed,” Barry explained to him softly.

“You want to go to a reunion filled with people who bullied you,” Snart didn't mean to sound so surprised when he said it.

“You should always give people second chances. I mean look,” Barry said as he held their intertwined hands with their rings on their fingers, “I gave you a second chance and it was one of the best decisions in my life.”

“Okay let's go inside if you want to go that badly.”

The two opened the car doors to go out and locked hands as they walked towards the entrance. There sitting in a chair and at a table was a girl.

“I'm Barry Allen and I have a plus one,” Barry told the file as she greeted Barry with a smile and looked at her list.

“Barry Allen. Right at the top,” She said as she peeled off a sticker and placed it on Barry's chest so everyone can know his name.

“And what's your name plus one,” the girl asked him.

“Leonard Snart,” he told her as she out a blank sheet of stickers and wrote his on one to repeat the process that she did with Barry.

“Enjoy the reunion,” She told them as they walked inside.

“Well here goes nothing,” Barry whispered as the two walked in hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to people wanting to see Len put the bullies in their place this will be getting a part two. You will just have to wait until I'm done with the bingo and I'm able to get it written up.


End file.
